


Morning After

by myriddin



Category: Glee
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, F/F, Post-High School, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myriddin/pseuds/myriddin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My mother's head would explode if she knew the one thing I've wanted all vacation was to have you in my bed." "You succeeded."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

"Have I told you how glad I am to see you?"

Quinn grinned at Rachel's comment, lightly pecking her lips. "Once or twice, but it's always nice to know I'm wanted."

Rachel leaned forward with a smile, skimming hand down her girlfriend's arm as she brushed her mouth against the blonde's, teasing her tongue against Quinn's lips. Her ministrations earned a growl from Quinn and when she pulled back, Quinn swayed into her, seeking her lips again. Rachel kissed her lightly and then separated from her. "Always. I always want you, Quinn. You have to know that by now."

Quinn nodded. "I know," she said gently, "I know." She arched an inquisitive eyebrow at her lover. "What were you thinking about before?" she asked, nibbling on a piece of toast, "You seemed distracted."

"Mmm," Rachel hummed dreamily, looking up at Quinn with eyes dancing with hidden thoughts.

It was the summer break after their freshman year and they were each staying at their respective parents' homes. With Rachel's fathers out of town to visit a crafts festival a few towns over and Judy Fabray spending a long weekend visiting Quinn's sister, Frannie, the girls had taken the rare opportunity to spend the night together.

Rachel had awoken in the late morning hours in her old bedroom by way of the sunlight streaming through the open window, bare skin caressed by the soft breeze blowing into the room, wrapped up in sheets where her lover's warmth and scent still lingered. She had lain there languorously until Quinn had soundlessly entered the room and gained Rachel's attention with caressing fingers skimming up her arm, and a delightful surprise came in the moment when she opened her eyes and smiled at her girlfriend, wherein Quinn presented her with breakfast in bed.

"I was just thinking," Rachel paused, munching idly on an apple slice, "About last night…"

Though she tried to keep her expression still, Quinn couldn't help when her lips twitched into a pleased smile. "Oh?"

"Mmm-hmm." Rachel leaned forward over the food between them, ghosting a kiss against Quinn's mouth. "Though, as enjoyable as it was, I'm feeling a little guilty."

Quinn's brown furrowed with concern as she swallowed from her juice glass. "Guilty? What about?"

Rachel bit her lip. "My daddies. The only reason they left was because they thought Kurt was going to be keeping me company. I don't think this is the kind of sleepover they had in mind."

Quinn gave her the brunette a considering look. "Was it worth it?"

"To see you. Absolutely." She coquettishly looked up at Quinn through her lashes. "I saw plenty of you last night."

"Bold, aren't we?" Quinn teased, polishing off a piece of tofu bacon she had to admit was not bad. "My mother's head would explode if she knew the one thing I've wanted all vacation was to have you in my bed."

"You succeeded." Rachel finished off her fruit slices, licking the juice from her fingers. Feeling the weight of a gaze upon her, she glanced up to meet hazel eyes so darkened with desire they were rendered a smoky jade green. "Quinn?"

"Hmm?"

"Speaking of beds…"

Quinn arched an eyebrow. "Do you think this one is suffering from neglect?"

Rachel laughed softly as the blonde wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "Oh, yes."

"We ought to fix that."

Rachel slipped her hand behind Quinn's neck, pulling Quinn's mouth down to hers. "Absolutely."

The kiss was hard and fast from the start as they poured into it all the passion and longing that had culminated over the weeks they'd been separated. Rachel nipped at Quinn's bottom lip, moaning with abandon as Quinn slid her tongue into Rachel's mouth, no hesitation present as the drama major set aside the tray holding the remains of their meal. She buried her hands in Rachel's hair, attacking her mouth with fervor as Rachel responded magnificently, parting her legs to allow Quinn to slide between them.

Submissive in a way rare for her outside of her and Quinn's passions, Rachel allowed herself to respond to the gentle urging to lay back. She did so, but when Quinn made to join her, Rachel scooted up toward the pillows, out of the other woman's reach. Her eyes glittered teasingly as both frustration and affection filled the blonde's expression.

The singer reclined against the bed, leaning on her elbows as she watched Quinn through hooded eyes. Quinn's eyes darkened even further at the sensual sight, her gaze burning, trailing up and down Rachel's body. Rachel's mouth curved into a half-smile, a shiver of anticipation running up her spine. "Well then, Fabray, are you coming to get me or not?"

Quinn growled, crawling toward her to cover Rachel's body with her own. "Rach," was the husky whisper as her hands were suddenly everywhere, as Quinn's mouth dropped over every inch of bare skin within her reach.

"Yes." Rachel reached out, linking her arms around Quinn's neck to bring talented lips back to her own. The resulting kiss was sweet, Quinn's mouth warm and pliant against hers. Quinn groaned, submitting to deft hands, sliding over the sleek muscle of her athletic body, untying and opening the robe Quinn had thrown on earlier that morning, pulling up her t-shirt. Naked skin against naked skin was a thrilling sensation as Quinn countered by grabbing her love's hands and trapping them above her head, capturing her lips in a teasing kiss.

Quinn trailed her mouth along Rachel's jaw and chin, biting down at her neck and soothing the bite with her tongue, sucking at Rachel's pulse. Rachel's soft moans heated Quinn's blood, the hot coil of need in her lower belly tightening all the more at Rachel's responsiveness. She wedged one thigh between Rachel's, thrilled at the dampness she found there, and rocked, Rachel answering with an impatient arch of her own hips.

Rachel easily twisted free of Quinn's grip, rearing up to tear away the robe still half-hanging off her lover. Rachel ducked her head to capture a full breast, teasing her tongue over the areole, giving the same attention to the other. Quinn moaned and unthinkingly dug her nails into Rachel's shoulders. Rachel grunted at the slight pain but paid it little mind as she delighted in Quinn's passion.

Quinn moved again and Rachel mewled with pleasure as her lover's pelvis angled into hers, letting Rachel feel her lover wet and wanting even through the cotton between them. Somewhere in the process, she ended up impatiently pushing down Quinn's shorts, Quinn moving back over her, when a sudden gasp broke through their passionate haze.

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

The couple shot apart as quickly as explosive shrapnel at the unexpected interruption, their eyes darting to the doorway to spot a very mortified Kurt Hummel, his face flushed a beet-red as he had slapped a hand over his eyes.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt!"

Though Rachel buried her face in her hands with a helpless moan, Kurt looking close to hyperventilating in the doorway, Quinn found herself oddly composed. She rose from the bed, pulling up her shorts, picked her shirt up from the floor and slipped it over her head. "It's alright, Kurt. Rachel'll meet you down in the living room."

Though still blushing heavily, Kurt removed his hand from his face and gave her a nod, casting one last glance at Rachel before scurrying off down the stairs. After she left, Quinn sat on the edge of the bed, regarding her girlfriend with a mixture of amusement and exasperation as she found her practically cocooned in the blankets. She gently pulled down the sheet, revealing Rachel's disheveled head of brown hair and the sheepish smile she gave Quinn once exposed. "Why are you shy all of a sudden? If I remember right, you were the one jumping me last night."

Rachel flushed, nestling her head against Quinn's shoulder to hide her face against the fabric of her shirt. "Dunno. It's different when it's just us, I guess." She glanced up at Quinn shyly. "Sorry," she mumbled, "I forgot I was supposed to meet him for lunch. It didn't help that we did breakfast at noon."

Quinn smiled, "It's fine." She dropped a kiss to Rachel's forehead, giving her lover a curious look. "Kurt didn't know about us yet, right?"

Rachel fell back against the bed, cursing herself for keeping a best friend with an obsessive affinity for gossip. She knew the moment she made it downstairs, Kurt would pounce on her with an onslaught of demanding questions. "Of course not. We said we weren't going tell anyone yet."

"That might be coming back to bite us. He's gonna wanna know _everything_."

"I know," Rachel groaned. Quinn smoothed back Rachel's hair, giving her a sympathetic smile. "I better get dressed, for my afternoon of being grilled by my best friend."

Quinn leaned down and kissed her gently. "I love you, Rachel Berry."

Rachel lingeringly returned the kiss, smiling warmly. "I love you too, Quinn. So much."

Quinn lay back on the bed, her head resting on a propped elbow as she watched Rachel dress. The brunette gave her one last helpless look and kiss before taking her leave, looking rather like a woman being led to the gallows. Quinn stretched and went to rummage through the bag she had packed, planning to spend the weekend at the Berry residence. Pulling her shirt over her head, her grin was smothered in the fabric as a sudden exclamation echoed up the stairs.

"Rachel Barbara Berry, you deceitful little diva! Why didn't you tell me?"

Quinn bit back a laugh and quickly finished dressing, determined to rescue her poor lover from the firing squad.


End file.
